


Save the last dance for Me

by Knusperkeks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I got the idea from Queer as Folk, M/M, Possessive!Brett, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knusperkeks/pseuds/Knusperkeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is having the first homecoming-ball in years. Liam just wants to skip the whole thing. Little does he know, that Brett is going to turn it into the best day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my lovely betas!

“What the hell was that for, asswipe?!” Liam growled angrily at Brett, who had tackled him to the ground and was about to get up again. After Liam’s ’incident’ with the goalie, he needed someone who could keep up with him during his lacrosse training-sessions. That only left Brett, since Scott was always busy with school, work and dating Kira.

“Language!” Brett joked as he knelt and stood up, bringing Liam with him by grabbing his hand. “It really isn’t hard to knock you down. You should focus more on your defense.”

“My defense is just fine.” Liam snapped at him. This was the third time the taller beta had brought him down. “After all, attack is the best defense.”

Brett chuckled. “Yeah, maybe you should watch your attack, too. Don’t wanna send the goalie flying again.” He caught the annoyed look that passed Liam’s face and watched him wipe his hand over a grass stain that got on his sweatpants.

“Why do I get the feeling that I’m gonna hear about this for months?” He gave up on trying to convince the stain to just disappear and sent a glare in Brett’s direction. The blond simply flashed his trademark smirk in return, “Bet on it. It was pretty hilarious, after all.”

As quick as his smirk had appeared, it vanished and was replaced with a scowl that spread all across his forehead. Brett thought back a few days to when Liam was training on the field, while he and Mason were watching him from the stands. As hilarious as it was to see the smaller werewolf trying to impress Hayden by nailing every goal, even to go as far as to use his werewolf-strength, it also stirred a feeling inside him he couldn’t place. It was like a light tickling somewhere in his stomach. A bit like the feeling you get when you go down stairs and miss a step. The repeated looks he threw her way, the showing off, the muscle play. Brett didn’t like it. Not one bit.

Liam noticed the change in Brett, whose chemo-signals went from cheerful to stressed in seconds. He wasn’t very practiced in reading the taller werewolf yet, but if his stiff posture was anything to go by, it seemed like he was pissed at something. Liam had no idea what it could be, since _he_ should be the angry one after all the bruises he received from Brett’s so called training methods. And no, it absolutely didn’t matter that they healed in seconds. After 30 seconds of watching Brett stare holes into the air he tried to get his attention. “Still with me?”

In response, Brett’s head snapped up and he looked Liam directly in the eyes before saying “Yeah, yeah. Always ready to kick your ass back into the dirt.”

With that, the smirk was back. Liam couldn’t help but think that something was bothering his lacrosse partner. But despite their recent bonding, he still thought it inappropriate to ask him about his emotional state. Something Scott would laugh at, since his ‘alpha-plan’ obviously included knowing everything Liam was going through and trying to help wherever he can. Liam brushed it off for now and went back to focusing on his training. Brett had already picked up his stick again and was playing around with the ball in his hand.

“Ready for another round, Dunbar?” he called to him, taking steps back so they could practice the next defense move.

“Ready when you are.” Liam called back and then took off running in Brett’s direction.

They stayed on the field for almost two hours. By that time they were both sweaty and exhausted. No use being a werewolf if your opponent is one, too. While they tried to catch their breaths, Mason, who had been waiting on the stands and focused on his homework, called over. “Guys, are you finally ready? It’s getting cold.”

Brett and Liam looked at each other. Neither had noticed the drop in temperature, both too focused on their training which kept them warm. Plus, it never really gets cold when you’re a werewolf. They picked up their equipment and started strolling over to where Mason was waiting.

“A bit more speed please, I’d like to get home. And I know you can walk faster, I’ve watched you super-speed-running for hours.” Liam’s best friend complained, while rubbing his hand over his arms before hugging himself. Brett smirked down at Liam. This height difference was getting ridiculous. No one needed to be that tall! He signaled him to slow down, just to annoy Mason.

When Mason noticed what they were doing, he threw his arms in the air while saying “Why do I even socialize with these people?!” He stormed off in the directions of the locker rooms, probably to wait somewhere warmer. Getting home himself wasn’t possible because all the buses were gone, leaving Brett’s car as the only option, aside from walking, which wouldn’t happen considering how cold it is.

  
Sensing this was his last moment alone with Brett, he turned around to face him, “Thanks for taking the time to practice with me.”

Brett flashed him a small smile, “Don’t mention it. It’s good for me too, after all. Anytime you want, just ask.” He gave Liam a pat on the shoulder before resuming his walk.

Liam let himself fall behind, thinking. Such a small touch shouldn’t let him feel this …electrified. He stared at Brett’s back while trying to figure out what this feeling was. After a few seconds he shook his head to clear it. No use thinking about that now.

When he caught up with Brett in the locker rooms, he heard Mason's bickering and begging for them to move faster and that he was hungry. He had been waiting for them a long time, after all. Liam rushed into the shower, going as fast as he could for the sake of his friend. When he got back he pressed himself through the small space between the lockers and Brett, who was leaning back against another row, his phone in hand. Liam never noticed how Brett closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he passed, savoring the younger boy’s scent. He was too caught up in throwing stuff around in his bag, trying to find his T-Shirt.

“SHOTGUN!” Liam called out when he was done, causing Brett to laugh and Mason to roll his eyes.

Brett drove them home, Mason’s house being the first on their way. When they came to a stop in front of Liam’s house, the younger teen turned around and smiled at Brett, thanking him again for the training and the ride home.

The older teen just waved it off, “Wanna go again on Saturday?” He had a hopeful look in his eyes.

Liam shook his head, “Sorry, I’m going shopping with my mum. She wants to find me a nice outfit for the homecoming-ball.”

Brett felt disappointment settle in his stomach, quickly followed by confusion. “Beacon Hills is having a ball?”

“Yep. And it’s mandatory for all the players. So as much as I don’t want to, I have to go. And I don’t have anything to wear for that, which brings us back to the shopping trip with my mum.” Liam grumbled, letting his head fall back against the headrest, lack of enthusiasm clearly written on his face. “Anyways, thanks again. Till next time.”

Liam got out of the car and headed to the door, desperately trying to find his key in his bag. Brett watched Liam until he reached the house, a smile on his face, before he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first fanfiction! Please let me know if there is anything I can improve!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://tigerfussel.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the best betas in existence!

Saturday came and went. Liam barely had the chance to rest and catch his breath with his mum dragging him from one store to the next. She and the shop assistant danced around him, making him try on one shirt after another, not caring about his opinion or complaints. He felt like a mannequin. All these shirts and pants looked exactly the same to him, the only difference being that some cost a month’s rent.

Liam had taken his medication in the morning. He wanted to make sure he wouldn’t rage out on his mum. It wasn’t her fault after all - even if she seemed oddly happy about the opportunity to see Liam dressed up and not having to wait until his prom. When they got to store number 4 and he was yet again standing in the middle of the room with a new shirt on, his mum and the shop assistant looking him up and down critically, he felt his thoughts drift. Drift to what he could have been doing instead of spending his entire Saturday in the mall. The weather was nice - the sun shining and the temperatures perfect for a round of training. After all the defeats the Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team had in the last months, it was safe to say that he needed every minute of training he could get. Maybe he should get Stiles and drag him out on the field, too. Stiles could definitely use some help with his technique.  
Liam remembered Brett’s offer and couldn’t help but think about how their relationship had changed over the past months. During his time at Devenford, they always got along, not as best friends, but Brett had a way of winning everyone over – a quality perfectly suited for a team captain. They had been on the same team but not the same classes, so they only met during training or short talks in the hallways. The small friendship they had built up was crushed after he raged out and smashed the car of his coach. When he was called to the principal’s office, Brett had been there together with his coach. Liam had felt the anger boil up again once he laid eyes on them, mirroring the furious expression on the face of his former coach. Balling his fists and clenching his teeth to the point where it hurt. But it wasn’t the presence of the schools principle that made him fight his anger. It was Brett. Brett, who just stood there, arms crossed and eyebrows drawn together. His eyes caught Liam’s, but they weren’t filled with anger or hatred. Brett looked at him with a mixture of sadness and disappointment. He didn’t say anything the entire time, but his calm presence radiated off him and helped Liam get through the entire speech without raging out. Liam got up after the principle told him that he was expelled and told to leave. He spared a last glance at Brett, but wasn’t able to catch his eye. His former team captain wouldn’t look at him for a last time, having his eyes closed and head down. Liam turned around and went out the room.  
The memory of Brett in that office still send shivers down Liam’s back. Even now he wasn’t able to figure out what Brett had thought of him in that moment. Shouldn’t he have been angry at Liam? Even if he wasn’t angry at that moment, he definitely was when they met again before the first game.  
It had felt like a punch in the stomach when Mason told him he was going up against his former team. But when he walked out of the school building with Mason on his heels, prepared to face them, he didn’t expect the feeling he got when he saw Brett again, after all those months. He almost felt relieved, maybe even-

“Ouch!” he called out, the shop assistant frantically pulling back the needle she just stuck in his arm. “Sorry, dear” his mother apologized for the assistant. “We couldn’t find a fitting shirt so we thought it best to make small changes to this one. I tried telling you but you seemed in your own world. Is everything alright?”

“Of course. Just got lost in my thoughts.” He reassured her, beginning to cooperate with the assistant to avoid more needles in his arms and legs.  
It was already dark when they finally left the mall. His mum was in a good mood because of the amazing outfit she got for him. When they got home he flopped down on his bed, taking out his phone and typing a message to Mason to let him know he survived the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Mason waited for Liam outside the locker rooms. They started walking in the direction of Liam’s house, acting on their plan of studying together for the test in history and ending the day with a few hours of beating the crap out of each other on the Xbox.

“So…” Mason started, “you got a date for the ball?” Liam looked at him in confusion. “No. Do you?”

“Not yet, but no one cares if I show up alone. You on the other hand…” Mason ended there, letting the meaning of his sentence hang in the air.  
  
“What about me? I was planning on going alone, too. Why would I bring someone? This isn’t prom.” Liam was absolutely confused what his friend wanted, his expression speaking volumes as he looked at Mason with his eyebrows raised so high they almost disappeared in his hairline.

“Dude, seriously? You’re on the lacrosse team. Isn’t it like…mandatory for someone like you to show up with a hot girl and show everyone how much cooler you are?” Liam laughed at that. “This isn’t football, we don’t get cheerleaders. Besides, who would I ask, anyways?”  
  
Mason squinted his eyes in thought. “What about…. No, she is taken. Maybeeeeee…. Nah, she is a foot taller than you, how would that look if she came wearing heels?” The last statement earned Mason a clearly annoyed growl. “Okay, okay. Then how about Hayden? You already know each other.”  
  
“NO! I’m definitely NOT asking her!” Liam all but screeched at his friend, causing him to wince and jump back, raising his arms in mock defeat. “Alright, alright. Don’t ask her.”

They left it at that, spending a few minutes in silence. When they reached Liam’s house the tension was already gone, both of them laughing again when they reached the stairs to Liam’s room after they grabbed something to eat from the kitchen.

When they reached Liam’s bedroom they flopped down in their usual spot at the foot of his bed, unpacking the notes and books they needed. They went through the subjects together, explaining one another what they didn’t understand. More than two hours later they finally reached the end, Liam let himself fall back on the ground, stretching his limbs. “Can we switch to the fun part now?”  
  
“That we can agree on, my friend” said Mason, already on his way to switch on the TV.

After an hour spent in the multiplayer mode they heard the doorbell ring. Liam was too preoccupied with kicking Mason’s ass and didn’t bother to use his werewolf hearing to find out who it was.  
  
“Liam! You have a visitor.” His mum called. “Who is it?” Liam replied, not even bothering to put down his controller.  
  
“That would be me.” Liam and Mason’s heads turned to look at the visitor standing in the doorway, with Mason being smart enough to pause the game. Leaning against the doorframe was Brett, who wore a white shirt combined with the sweater west from Devenford and a pair of jeans. He obviously came straight from school. Liam couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face.  
  
Mason found his voice first, “What brings you here?”  
  
“Liam forgot his bag in my car.” Brett responded while lifting said object in the air with his right hand to underline what he just said. “And why the hell are you grinning like a maniac?!” He added, looking at Liam with a mix of confusion and slight annoyance. Liam couldn’t help the laughter that broke out of him.  
  
“You know, there are times when I miss Devenford. But what I definitely don’t miss are those sweater vests.” He said before he let out a small laugh again. Liam had to admit that they did look good – on Brett. But he never liked them on himself. Besides, it was really nice to finally be able to wear his favorite shirts to school.

Brett had a small smile on his lips, but still rolled his eyes in response. “I can take it off, if it insults your virgin eyes.” He joked.  
  
“Thanks Brett, but I think we can do without a striptease.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind.” Mason said, causing both werewolves to snap their necks, looking at him. Mason managed to hold a straight face, but only for a few seconds before all three started to break out in laughter. Once they had calmed down again Mason continued “No, seriously, wanna join us?”  
  
“What are you playing?” Brett asked while dropping the bag next to Liam’s bed and shutting the door.  
  
“Borderlands.” Liam informed him. “It has an awesome coop mode. If you have a good partner, that is. Mason got eaten by a skag twice.” He chuckled while getting elbowed in the side by his best friend.  
Brett walked around them and sat beside Liam, the only free spot left, and leaned back against the bed. “Aren’t those like the weakest enemies in the game?”  
  
“They sure are.” Liam grinned, handing Brett his own controller before turning to Mason and flashing him the sweetest smile he had.  
  
“You are a horrible person. And you know what, I think I’m going my own way from now on.” said Mason in mock hurt.  
  
Brett’s character appeared on screen and he began to sort through his weapons. “Too bad you get automatically teleported to our location once we get to a new area.” He joined Liam in his teasing. “Sorry buddy, you’re stuck with us.”  
Mason turned to look at his friends, both smirking at him. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight and let out a small sigh. What had he done to deserve this? Brett leaned over Liam to nudge him in the shoulder.

They played almost as long as they had spent studying. They switched between coop and versus mode, the two werewolves feeling competitive from time to time. After the fourth round Mason put down his controller. “I’ve had enough of going up against not only one, but two opponents with superhuman reflexes for today. I should really head home.” Liam turned to look at him, sleepiness clearly written all over his face, while Brett continued to play. “You two have fun together.” With that he packed his school notes and left the room.

“Let’s kick it up a notch, shall we?” Brett asked, giving Liam a wink.  
  
The smaller werewolf smirked in response, “Bet on it.”  
  
After Mason had left, Liam felt more aware of Brett. They still sat as close as they had before. But now that they didn’t have to share the small space with Mason anymore, it was different. The way their shoulders and arms touched, how they bumped with their legs when they moved, it suddenly felt intimate. Liam noticed every breath Brett took, how his heart rate spiked when he got excited. He willed himself to move, but nothing happened. A part of him thought it would look strange if he simply moved away without apparent reason, the other part simply didn’t want to.  
They spent another hour playing, both trying to beat the other - Brett being the victor 90 percent of the time. Liam got frustrated.  
  
“That’s not fair! You have way more practice with your powers. And also I’m tired enough to fall asleep while standing.” He put his controller down and let his head fall back on the covers of his bed.  
  
“What? You can’t stop now. We haven’t even finished the mission!” Brett complained, waving his hand, trying to get Liam’s attention back to the screen. The younger teen only mumbled something unintelligible in return, his eyes already closed. “Fine. Just stand there and look pretty. I’ll finish it on my own.” Brett continued while turning back to the screen.

20 minutes later he was startled by Liam’s head falling to the side and landing on his shoulder, the smaller teen clearly fast asleep. Liam obviously felt comfortable, for his head stayed there, perfectly lodged between Brett’s shoulder and neck. The older beta continued to play for another 30 minutes before he quit the game - Liam never moving from his spot. He couldn’t bring himself to wake Liam and get up, the young boys face so peaceful and relaxed. Brett simply tried to squeeze his arm between their bodies, so it fell on Liam’s shoulders without waking him. To his surprise the smaller werewolf moved even closer, pulling his legs up to his body and snuggling close to Brett. The taller werewolf couldn’t help the hand running idly through the others hair. Brett scooped lower on the cushions laid out on the floor bringing Liam with him, until he could easily rest his head back on the bed. It wouldn’t hurt to shut his eyes for a minute or two.

 

Liam woke up startled; his biological clock reminding him that it was only Tuesday. What he didn’t expect was that he woke up in Brett’s arms; face buried in his chest and practically lying half on top of him. What the hell happened yesterday?! Oh - right. He fell asleep while Brett had continued playing. But why on earth hadn’t he left when he was done? Liam tore himself away from Brett’s too warm and inviting body and stood up before kicking Brett’s legs.

“Brett! Get up! We gotta get to school.” The only response he got was a tired grunt.  
  
Remembering that his mum and dad must already be up got him moving to the door as fast as he could, hoping to prevent his mum from finding Brett in his room and coming to a conclusion he’d rather avoid. He bolted out of the room, running straight into his mother. “Morning. I was just coming to check if you were already up. The bus is leaving soon.”  
  
“Really?!” Shit. They overslept. “Okay, gotta hurry. Have fun at work!” He rushed into the bathroom without giving his mum a chance to reply.  
  
Liam looked himself over in the mirror. He was still in the same clothes as yesterday, hadn’t showered and his hair was a mess. When did his hair get so messy?  
He jumped in the shower, letting the warm water wash away the soreness in his limbs, caused by the strange position they had slept in. But despite the aching in his body he felt oddly relieved and rested. He hadn’t slept this well in months. That was when Liam realized what had happened. And he freaked out. Not only had Brett stayed over, uninvited, but they had slept together on the floor cuddling! And Liam actually liked the thought! He rested his head on the cool tiles while the warm water was running down his back. He had to calm down. Not only was Brett able to smell what was going on with him right now, he also needed to get to school ASAP.  
  
He turned off the water and went back to his room, only a towel around his waist, finding Brett up and in front of his mirror trying to fix his hair. He noticed how Brett’s eyes widened when he caught Liams reflection in the mirror, visibly gulping. The blond continued to stare at him with an intensity Liam couldn’t handle so he rushed to his closet to find a new outfit.  
  
“You need to borrow a tooth brush or anything?” He tried to break the tension.  
  
“No thanks. I can swing by my place before school. I have a free period this morning.” Brett stopped tugging at his hair, obviously deeming it the best it would get right now. He simply leaned back against the wall, watching Liam gather his school notes.  
  
Once Liam finished packing his bag he looked at his clock. “Shit, I missed the bus!”  
  
“Don’t worry, I can drive you to school. I have a car, remember?” Brett said before pushing off the wall, picking up his bag and leaving the room.  
  
Great. Just-fuck-ing-great. Not only did he spend the night with Brett (which sounded dirtier than it actually was), now Brett also drove him to school. It wasn’t lost on Liam how that must look. Knowing he had no other choice he grabbed his keys and rushed out to Brett’s car.

They spend the ride mostly in silence, neither of them feeling comfortable enough to talk about what had happened and why. Only the occasional small talk, about some of the pedestrians, was passing between them.  
Once they reached the school, Liam immediately looked for Mason, who must be confused because his best friend hadn’t been on the bus. He let out a relieved sigh when Mason was nowhere in sight. Brett had turned around and placed his right hand behind Liam’s headrest. “So, wanna have another lacrosse session this week? My offer still stands.”  
  
The smaller teen looked at Brett, who was way too close all of a sudden. “Yeah, how about Wednesday?”  
  
“Wednesday sounds good.” the older beta responded.  
  
“Thanks for the ride.” Liam opened the door but it was ripped out of his hand.

“IS THERE SOMETHING I SHOULD KNOW?!” Mason had his hands on both sides of the door and was leaning down so he could look inside the car and stare at both of them with a look of pure shock on his face. His eyes grew wider while he looked from one werewolf to the other.

“No there isn’t.” Liam tried to calm down his friend while pushing him back so he could get out of the car. He frowned at the shit-eating grin on Brett’s face before taking his leave.  
  
Mason stared at Liam the whole way to the classroom, nearly walking into a pole and two garbage cans in the process. “So let me get this straight. Brett. THE Brett Talbot spent the night at your house. Why is that?”  
  
Liam threw his head back letting out a loud groan. “We just fell asleep after playing! That’s all. Nothing happened between us!” He said a bit too loudly, because suddenly he was flanked by Scott and Stiles, both smirking at him.  
  
“Well, well, our young Liam spent the night with someone.” Stiles drawled out. “They grow up so fast, Scott.”  
Scott’s smile was getting bigger by the minute.  
  
“NO I DID NOT.” Liam raged before running off. This was just his luck. Of course not only did Mason see him, but now also Scott and Stiles knew.

He was so gonna skip the next pack meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and changed remaining mistakes and formatting in the first two chapters.  
> Thousands of cookies to my betas! ♥

“No! I don’t wanna go there again.”

“Why not? It was awesome last time!” Mason tried to keep up with his best friend, who did his best to walk faster in order to get away from him and this conversation.  
When Liam started walking as fast as he could without breaking into a run, Mason groaned before jogging a bit to get in front of him and block his way, forcing him to a halt.

“You lost 50 bucks to bribe Hayden. You almost got killed by making out. Brett nearly had his organs scattered all over the floor trying to save you. Then I had to come and save both of your sorry asses. That’s your definition of fun? Seriously? You wanna go with that?” Liam tilted his head to the side, looking at his friend with a mix of annoyance and disbelief written on his face.

“Yes, but the making out part was really worth it. And I got to drink with Brett. You could join him for a drink this time, I bet he wouldn’t mind.”

Mason raised an eyebrow and smiled at Liam knowingly, hinting at what happened a few nights prior. Liam glared at his best friend through slitted eyes and shoved him out of the way to continue towards the classroom, making it obvious he didn’t want to talk about it again.

After a few steps Mason caught up with him again, falling into a pace beside him. “Okay, okay. Not bringing it up again. Won’t even touch it.”

Liam did nothing to indicate to Mason that he was still listening; he was too focused on staring straight ahead. Not letting it show on his face that what happened a few nights ago still bothered him and kept him awake at night. Mason started to get fidgety.

“Come on, Liam, I need you! You can’t let me go alone! I need my wingman! My flight attendant!”

They arrived at the classroom and aimed for two free spots in the back of the room. “Why don’t you go with Brett, since you seem so enamored with him? He could be your wingman.”

Mason let out a full hearted laugh, gaining the attention of some of their classmates, who turned to look at him. He waited until they minded their own business again before speaking.

“Brett is no one’s wingman. I would be HIS wingman, if anything. But it should be obvious, even for you, that he doesn’t need one. So no, I won’t go with Brett and simply stand by and watch him get all the good ones.”

Liam settled down in his chair, leaning his head against his arm on the desk. He sighed, knowing Mason was right. He couldn’t let him go alone, for more than one reason. First of all, who knows what could happen. With all the chimeras running around it wasn’t safe for him. And second, even without chimeras there were enough weirdos in the world, and most of all in clubs like the Sinema. Mason deserved the chance to live a normal life, far away from the supernatural. And that, unfortunately, seemed to involve yet another trip to the club.

“Fine. I’m going with you.” Liam said, right before Mrs. Martin entered the classroom and started writing something on the board.

“You are?! I knew I could count on you, man, you’re the best!” Mason squealed with joy and stood up to throw himself at Liam with a hug, but was stopped mid-air, interrupted by Mrs. Martin.

“Mr. Hewitt, please save your emotional outbursts for after my class and sit down again.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Mason sat down, but still flashed Liam the brightest smile he had before turning his attention to the front of the room. Liam couldn’t help but feel happy; the joy of his friend was contagious.

* * *

 

When Friday evening rolled around Mason came over to Liam’s house, claiming he wanted to find him a fitting outfit. Liam knew that his best friends’ sole purpose was to make sure he couldn’t find an excuse to get out of going to the club. Mason would probably drag him there kicking and screaming, werewolf-strength be damned.

After Mason was satisfied with the way Liam looked, wearing one of his V-neck shirts and fitting jeans, they made their way to the club. They decided to take a cab, because Liam didn’t have a car and Mason wanted the opportunity to get drunk of his ass and have the courage to throw himself at the cutest guy he could find.

They entered the same way they had before, smuggled in by Hayden through the back door. Mason lost another 50 bucks, since she still hated his guts. _What an awesome way to start the evening_ , Liam thought, rolling his eyes at her behavior. Would she ever stop being mad at him? He did break her nose back in sixth grade, but she already got her revenge by breaking his in return. He was pulled away from his thoughts when they stepped through the curtain that separated the back from the main room. He was blinded for a few seconds by the flashing lights and his werewolf hearing had to get used to the loud music. He didn’t have long before Mason grabbed his arm and started dragging him through the crowd.

They made their way to a free spot on one of the walls, planning to observe the scene first, before charging in. Or before Mason charged in, at least. Liam was content with playing wallflower for the rest of the evening, not planning on leaving this spot as long as he had Mason in his sight.

After a few minutes of observation Mason started swinging to the music. Liam’s eyes scanned the room for any potential threats, his senses not picking up on anything unusual. They did pick up something familiar, though. Brett’s scent. Liam followed the direction of the scent until he spotted him. He was dancing on the other side of the room – with another guy. It was like a déjà vu, the way his stomach clenched and his throat got dry, just like it had the first time he came here. Only the feeling was stronger this time. Liam watched him dance, the way he held himself; almost completely pressed to the guy he was dancing with. Realizing that he was starring, Liam tore his gaze away from Brett and nudged Mason with his elbow, “Wanna get a drink?” He really needed to get away from here.

“Sure. But I thought you can’t get drunk?” Mason asked after he stopped dancing.

“Not planning to. Come on.”

They made their way through the crowd, getting pushed from side to side the whole way to the bar. When they finally got there Liam had to fight down his anger – he hated being pushed around in clubs. As much as he hated to admit it, his height was no advantage.

Liam ordered a coke, earning him a raised eyebrow from Mason. “Just a coke? Again?”

“Why bother spending all my money on a drink when I can’t get drunk anyway?” Liam shrugged and paid for his drink. Ignoring the way the bartender smiled at him and refused to let go of his glass for a few seconds.

“Good point. I’ll get what I had with Brett last time, that was awesome stuff, let me tell you!” Mason ordered two drinks, downing one of them as soon as he got it before grabbing his second.

“Whoa, you really are planning on getting drunk, aren’t you?” Liam looked at Mason, his eyebrows drawn together in worry. He would have to keep a close eye on his best friend tonight.

“That’s the plan. But enough of that. Tonight would be the perfect chance.” Mason said before grabbing his glass and taking a sip.

“Perfect chance for what?” Liam wasn’t sure what his friend meant. He turned to face Mason, not wanting to look in the direction of the bartender any longer, who was wiping the same glass for the past minute, not taking his eyes off Liam.

“To ask Hayden if she wants to be your date for the ball. She’s right over there.” Mason responded and started gesturing in the direction they had come from before, where she was balancing a tablet with the strangely glowing alcohol through the crowds.

“Mason, I told you before. I’m not asking her! I don’t want a date, and most of all, I don’t want HER to be my date!” Liam snapped at his best friend, annoyed about him bringing it up for the 5th time.

“I heard something about a date?” Both of them turned around and saw Brett standing next to them, who had obviously made his way over to get new drinks, empty tumblers in his hand.

Liam let out a small groan and buried his face in his hands while Mason, helpful as ever, jumped in to explain.

“His date for the homecoming-ball. I suggested he should ask Hayden, but he is awfully stubborn.”

“The girl from the training field?” Brett simply asked, his lips set in a thin line. Mason looked around the room and guided Brett’s attention once he had found her. “She’s cute.” He commented before turning around and placing the glasses in his hands on the counter.

Liam had enough of this conversation. “Doesn’t matter what she is. I’m not going to ask her. End of story.”

He turned back around, placing his arms on the counter and laying his head down on them, trying to tone out his friends. What he couldn’t tone out was what he smelled. Liam knew that Brett was good at hiding his smell, probably being trained for it since he was little. That didn’t change the fact that right now he was failing miserably. Brett smelled like anger and disappointment. Liam lifted his head a little and spared a glance at the taller werewolf, the light tucking at the corner of his lips making it obvious how uncomfortable he felt.

Brett paid for his drinks. “Then good luck with whatever you plan on doing.” He grabbed the glasses and made his way back through the crowd, probably back to his recent dance partner.

In the meantime Mason had finished his second glass and already paid for his third. “I’ll go dance. Find myself a nice body to grind against.” He said, already slurring a little bit.

Liam raised his eyebrows at Mason’s choice of words, wondering how strong those drinks were, since his best friend was already well on his way to being drunk. He watched Mason disappear among the dancers, deciding to find a different spot, far away from the barkeeper who seemed way too happy that he was alone now. Plus, he needed to keep an eye on his best friend, even more so now that he knew how these drinks affected him.

Liam spent two hours doing nothing except change his spot on the wall. The only fun he had was while playing his personal game, where he waited until the starring barkeeper was occupied and he could get his drink refilled from the other one, disappearing again before the guy was finished serving his customers and was able to come over.  
Liam knew he didn’t look like a troll, and the many looks he received made that more than obvious. He tried to keep his head down and avoid eye contact. There was one guy who stood out, except for the barkeeper. He had slicked back blond hair that looked a bit greasy, a five o’clock shadow and wore a very low-cut V-neck shirt, which revealed too much chest hair, as well as jeans so tight they almost looked painted on him. He seemed to be in his late twenties. Liam had been able to dodge him so far, but he always caught the intense stare the guy sent in his direction. The guy was downright creepy. Liam found himself paying more attention to the creepy guy in order to avoid him than he did to tracking Mason. So the young teen found a higher position and tried to seek out his friend. He found Brett first, dancing in a group of several girls and boys. After continuing his search he spotted Mason dancing with a guy, crotch to crotch, in the middle of the dancefloor. Liam couldn’t stop the smile spreading over his face at Mason’s success.

Another hour had gone by. Liam continued to dodge creepy guy and others, one guy getting so close that simple avoiding wasn’t enough and he actually had to tell the guy he wasn’t interested. He played his game again to get another coke and caught creepy guy staring at him again after he turned away from the bar. _Seriously, what is with that guy? He’s starting to freak me out_ , Liam thought before rushing to the spot where he could watch Mason, who was tongue-tied to the guy he was dancing with.

He spent five minutes leaning against a pillar, simply taking sips from his coke while keeping an eye on Mason and watching the other dancers, before he felt a presence behind him and hot breath on his neck.

“You all alone, short stuff?”

Liam spun around coming face to face with creepy guy, who obviously had found the courage to approach him. _Oh hell no…_

“I…uhm… no…I…. I’m with someone….” He stuttered out, his ability to speak completely out the window with the way the guy was staring at him, the corner of his mouth turning upwards into a smirk, revealing yellow teeth in the process. Liam supposed that smile was meant to be flirtatious, but in reality it was absolutely frightening.

“Oh, really? Haven’t seen you with anyone all night.” His smirk widened.

Up close the guy was even creepier than before. He smelled of sweat and alcohol. Liam took a step back, being 200 percent sure he didn’t want to touch that guy with a ten-foot pole. Creepy guy followed suit and took a step closer, the dancers not leaving enough room to move further and blocking Liam’s escape route.

“They… I mean he…will…is…” Liam started to stutter out, his brain going into overdrive trying to find a way out. Creepy guy had already taken another step forward and was now completely in Liam’s personal space. The guy was taller than him, placing his hand on the pillar next to Liam’s head and began to lean down. That was when Liam felt an arm being placed around his waist before he was pulled against another body.

“Here you are babe, I searched everywhere for you.” Liam turned and looked up into Brett’s face, who was smiling down at him. Liam felt the relief washing over him in waves. His brain short-circuits and completely shuts down, leaving him starring at Brett, mouth hanging open with unsaid words.

Brett turned to look at the guy, “Can I help you with something?”

Creepy guy had his jaw set in a firm line, looking absolutely pissed. “We were hoping to have a moment alone, actually.”

“Is that so? I hope with ‘we’ you’re not referring to my boyfriend.” Brett glared daggers at the guy. His eyes glowed the faintest bit yellow, not to be seen by human eyes. Liam wasn’t able to think about what that meant, for he was occupied with the little jump his heart had made, _did he just call me his boyfriend?_

“Your boyfriend? Then how comes I haven’t seen you with him the whole evening?” The creepy guy squinted his eyes in suspicion, looking from Brett to Liam.

“That’s because I just got here.” Brett hissed, getting more pissed by the second. Liam tried to calm him down by placing his free hand on Brett’s stomach, reassuring him. In response Brett’s hand on Liam’s waist tightened, grabbing his side with more force, his fingers too pointed for human hands.

“Funny, I could have sworn I saw you dance before.”

“You must have seen wrong, but don’t worry about it, it’s pretty dark in here.” Brett taunted the guy. “Dancing sounds good, though. Come on, babe.” The taller werewolf turned to Liam and took the glass with coke from his hand. “You wouldn’t mind holding this for a while, would you?” He said before giving the glass to creepy guy, who was totally surprised by Brett’s action and took it without thinking.

Liam spared another glance in the direction of the guy while Brett dragged him away by his waist. He looked as though he imagined hundreds of ways he could kill Brett, who had just snatched his prey away right under his nose. Liam felt like a football because of the way the other werewolf maneuvered him through the crowd, pressed close to his own body.

When they reached the middle of the dancefloor Brett released his hold on Liam and turned to face him. “Looks like we lost him. Who was that guy?”

“My stalker” Liam responded, combing through his hair with his fingers, still nervous. “Thanks Brett, you really saved me.”

“Don’t thank me yet” Brett says before motioning with his eyes to a spot above them. Liam followed his line of sight and saw creepy guy using the elevated position to keep an eye on them, just like Liam had before.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Liam groaned. This guy just doesn’t give up…

Brett let out a small laugh before moving closer, “Guess he doesn’t believe me. Then let’s give him a show.” He smiled at Liam before placing both his hands on the smaller boys waist and begins to dance. Liam needs a few seconds to recover before he realizes that he should better start to dance or he will never get rid of his new admirer.  
They dance for a few minutes, Liam slowly getting the hang of it. He would go as far as to say he enjoys it, if there weren’t the others around them. They’re in the middle of the floor, and everywhere around them are people who lose their balance or dance too excessively and crash into them – causing them to move closer and closer, until Liam is completely pressed up against Brett, dancing chest to chest with him.

Brett moves his hands from Liam’s waist and encircles him in an embrace, bringing him impossibly closer. Liam moves his own hands from where they had been resting on Brett’s arms up to place them around his neck. He got lost in the feeling of the taller werewolf against him. He didn’t think about what to do anymore, simply followed Brett’s movements to the rhythm of the music.

They danced like this for several songs, before Brett leaned down and placed his forehead on Liam’s. Their sweat mingled and they shared each other’s air, their noses bumping several times. Liam never experienced something like this before, least of all with a guy. He loosened his arm around Brett’s neck, and let his hand slide down his arms, before moving up again and doing the same to his chest. Feeling his taunt muscles and abs under his fingertips, even through the fabric of Brett’s shirt. He guided his hands up again and entwined his arms around his neck again.

Brett’s arms tightened around Liam’s waist, “A few days have passed, but you still smell like me” The older teen let out a small laugh, moving his hands down to Liam’s hips. His chemo-signals clearly telling Liam that the other werewolf was more than happy about that fact.

Liam let out a laugh in response, “Guess that won’t change in the next few days.”

After he said that Brett’s hands move even lower, cupping Liam’s ass, groping lightly. The younger werewolf let out a small moan in response, gripping with his right hand at the strands of hair on the back of Brett’s head and tucking lightly. That earns him a groan from the taller beta, his hands on Liam’s ass pulling him closer and rubbing their groins together. Liam feels all of his blood leave his brain and flow to lower regions. He begins to breathe heavily.

Brett moves his head away a few inches, before moving it to the side, bringing his mouth to Liam’s ear. “I have a better place for that in mind.” He says, his breath ghosting over Liam’s ear, before placing a kiss on the shell.

Brett begins to move away from Liam, the smaller werewolf groaning at the loss of contact. Brett only chuckles and grabs Liam’s hand, leading him through the crowd of dancers and into a booth on the side. It is dark and has a comfortable looking couch in it that is big enough for at least 10 people.  
Brett maneuvers them to a free spot on the right side, sitting down and taking Liam with him. As soon as Liam sits, Brett moves even closer, their legs touching everywhere, placing his arm on the couch at Liam’s back. He smiles fondly at the smaller werewolf, using the arm resting on the couch to get Liam to move closer, pressing their foreheads together for the second time that evening.  
He takes his free hand to grab Liam’s chin and tilt it upwards, leaning closer. Liam can’t think straight anymore. He is completely taken by the atmosphere and the music, by the sensual moves of everyone around them. The creepy guy, as well as the reason he even came here, was completely forgotten. The way Brett’s chemo-signals radiated desire made him focus on one thing only. Liam straightened his back to get closer to the other werewolf, sharing each other’s breath before moving in.

Before their lips could touch, the reason Liam came to the club crashed down on them, landing on both their laps with a tired grunt. They jumped apart, starring down at Mason who began to have hiccups.

“Iiiiiiiiii’mmmm…so ha—ppy I found you guys…” Mason slurred and hiccupped.

Liam’s sex-clouded brain needed a few seconds to comprehend what just happened. It took Mason drunkenly lashing out and smacking him in the face with his arm for Liam to realize that his best friend had landed on him and was totally wasted.

Brett leaned over Mason, who seemed like he was about to fall asleep. “How did he even find us in this state?”

“We should get him home before he decides to sleep it off right here.” Liam said and tried to get out from under his friend. “He told me he wanted to get drunk, but this is a whole new level.”

Brett stood next to Liam and scratched the back of his head. “Let’s get him to my car, I’ll drive you.”

It wasn’t easy to get Mason to the car, he either almost fell asleep while walking or lashed out with his limbs, hitting both of them multiple times. They got Mason in the car, Liam sitting with him in the back while Brett climbed in the driver seat.  
The ride to Mason’s home was a small one, but considering how slow they had to go so Mason wouldn’t puke all over Brett’s car, it took at least twice as long.

“I’ll get him inside and into bed. Thanks – for everything.” Liam said. The chilly night air as well as the loss of the heated atmosphere had cooled off his body, making it easier to think again.  
Liam caught Mason before he could make a face plant on the sidewalk after getting out of the car. Taking his arm and slinging it over his shoulder, Liam waved a final goodbye at Brett and made his way up the drive way to Mason’s house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long live the cliché!
> 
> Need more Briam in your life? I also made a [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gktWzxq1Sz0)!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://tigerfussel.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! Cosplay, university and my new part-time job got in the way of writing. 
> 
> Warning! The following chapter will be extremly cheesy!

  
  
Liam spent the whole weekend at Mason’s house, nursing him back to life. Mason’s parents where away over the weekend, which was probably a good thing considering the state their son had been in when they arrived. Over the years Mason had gathered different items for his best friend to use while staying over, like a tooth brush and bedsheets, so Liam had no trouble settling in while making sure that everything that came out of his best friend didn’t land on his carpet.

While Mason was out, Liam had time to think back to what almost happened with Brett at the club. Inside of him, the raw desire to just run over to Brett’s place and kiss the living shit out of him battled the need to just smash his head against a wall for his stupidity. Not doing either of those, Liam simply let his head fall into his hands while letting out a low groan.

“Why does it sound like you’re being gutted?”

Liam’s head snapped up to see that Mason was awake. If you could call being face-planted on the pillow with one eye cracked slightly open ‘awake’. He decided to ignore the question.

“How are you feeling?”

Mason let out a pained sound, shifting his head so his moans were muffled by his pillow.

“That’s what I thought. You should at least drink some water before falling asleep again.” Liam tried to reason with his friend. He didn’t know what being this drunk felt like, never having had the chance, but judging by Mason’s looks, he would prefer being poisoned by wolfsbane.

He managed to get Mason to sit on his bed, supported by the headboard and as many pillows as he could find. Mason downed two glasses of water before leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes.

“The pounding in my head is killing me…” he said while rubbing his temple with the palm of his hand. “Thanks for sticking around, means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it.” Liam offered his friend a smile, receiving one in return.

“You’re the best. So, did I miss something last night?”

“Nope, nothing special.” Liam lied through his teeth. “Except if you’re referring to the guy who shoved his tongue down your throat, cause I haven’t seen him.”

“Oh god! And he was just my type!” Mason whined and threw his head back in anger, regretting it instantly.

Liam couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face. “Don’t worry. I fished the number he slipped you out of the pocket of your trousers before I threw them in the laundry basket.”

Mason did a double-take, ripping his hands from his eyes and throwing himself at Liam to get to the small slip of paper he held out between his fingers. Unfortunately, Mason still wasn’t completely sober and Liam had super-human reflexes, so the only thing he got was more horrible pounding in his head. He threw himself on his stomach, starting to roll around slowly while whining “Pleeeeaaaasseeeee…..”

Liam wasn’t sure if he should find his best friends behavior cute or frightening. Deciding for the first of the two options, he handed him the paper. Mason sat up instantly and grabbed the paper, starting to stare at the handwriting with a mix of disbelieve and happiness on his face.

“You are the bro-est of bro’s!!!”

“Wow, you’re really taken with the guy.” Liam commented.

“Oh, he is _special_! Totally overwhelming! You’re gonna like him!” Mason started to wiggle on the bed in search of his phone, grabs it, saving the number.

“I’m gonna meet him?”

“Of course you are. You’re my best friend, and he goes to our school, so….”

“To our school?!” Liam stared at him in disbelieve. Out of all the people there, Mason happened to find someone from the same school.

“Yep, his name is Corey, and it looks like you’re gonna meet him soon.” Mason turned the screen of his phone so Liam could read the last message he’d received. “Cause he will be my date for the homecoming ball.”

 

* * *

 

 

Liam was alone when he left the school, with Mason choosing to linger around the hallways to ‘accidentally’ bump into Corey. He was happy that his best friend finally found someone he really seemed to like, but he hoped that wouldn’t change anything in their friendship.  
Catching a familiar scent once he reached the parking lot, he turned to his right. Oh no.

Brett was leaning against the driver side of his car, but pushed himself upright once he spotted Liam and walked over. Liam’s chest tightened. They hadn’t spoken since that night at the Sinema. What that really meant was that Liam had chosen to ignore all of Brett’s text messages after he informed him that Mason was sleeping it off and getting better. He just didn’t know what to do, or what to say.  
Was he attracted to Brett? Definitely yes. Did he regret what happened in the club? Definitely not. Did his heart skip a beat before launching into a sprint every time Brett was close? Oh god yes. Did he know what to do now? _Oh hell NO_. Liam had never been in a situation like this before. What was he supposed to do next? Brett was the reason he couldn’t think clearly anymore, and it was definitely not getting better now that he was standing right in front of him, in all his glory.

“Hey.” Was the only greeting Liam could manage.

“Hey. Haven’t heard from you for a while. Thought I’d come by and check if everything is alright with you two.” Brett put his hands in the pockets on the front of his shirt, looking at Liam expectantly, clearly meaning way more than just that.

Was breathing always this difficult? “No need to worry, Mason’s fine, as if nothing happened.”

“What about you? Are you fine with what happened?” Brett’s gaze pierced right through him and into his soul. This was it, wasn’t it? The moment that would decide how their relationship would continue.

“Yes, yes. Totally fine. No problem at all. It was a nice evening. Never had so much coke in my life, if I weren’t a werewolf, I’d probably get a shock from all the sugar…” Liam started to babble, earning him a raised eyebrow from Brett; Liam never worked well under pressure. The taller werewolf looked genuinely confused, opening his mouth to respond but shutting it again, trying to figure out what Liam was getting at. Before he got a chance to recover. Liam darted around him.

“Sorry, gotta go. My mum needs me home ASAP.”

Brett tried to grab his arm before he could escape, but Liam managed to dodge him. “Can we meet this week? For lacrosse maybe?”

“No, sorry. The homecoming ball is on Friday, so the coach wants us to help with the preparations.” Liam called over before hastily making his retreat.  
As soon as he rounded the corner of the school building he threw his back against the wall and slumped to the ground. He messed up. Badly. Liam started to hit his fist against his head till it hurt. What was he thinking? _Nothing_ , would be Mason’s answer if he were here right now. He had not only ruined his friendship with Brett, but he also blew any chance he would ever have, to be something more.

What Liam didn’t see, however, was how Brett had kept standing in the parking lot. He had watched Liam escape, rage and disappointment settling deep inside him. That was it – he had to do something about this. That night at Sinema had made it obvious what it was that Liam wanted, but if he was too afraid to do something about it, then Brett would have to do it himself. He smiled to himself when an idea started to form in his head.

 

* * *

 

 

The week went by with nothing but school and preparations for the stupid ball. Liam hadn’t lied to Brett about that – the coach really forced everyone to help with the decorations, music and food. If he had to spend any more time on this stupid event, he would go out of his mind. Liam had made good progress with the anger management, the nights spend with Scott helping greatly, but there was only so much he could take. And he had reached his limit. The announcement, that most of the work was done and everyone should go home and rest for the big day tomorrow, came as a relief to everyone.

As soon as Liam got home, he sprinted up the stairs and collapsed on his bed. His mom would call when dinner was ready. The phone in his pocket vibrated with an incoming message. It was Mason, asking if they would meet up at the ball tomorrow or if he needed a ride. Liam texted back, gladly accepting the offer. He didn’t want to arrive in the passenger seat of his mom’s car. When his phone switched to the previous screen, he saw the messages from Brett, which where a few days old now. The older werewolf hadn’t texted him since their encounter in the parking lot. That meant Liam officially screwed things up. He let his hand fall back on his bed, wanting to sleep through the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam had spent the last two hours in the bathroom. Showering, brushing his teeth and trying to bring his hair into formation. Just once, he wanted it to look remarkable. Like Brett’s. He halted that train of thought immediately, mentally cursing himself for thinking about Brett. Again. He had been doing that a lot the past few days. Well, more so than usual, that is.

His suit was carefully laid out on his bed as he stepped out of his bathroom, his mother ironed it several times to ensure it would look perfect. She really put way too much effort into this. Nonetheless, he put it on carefully. When he got to the tie, he got stuck since this was his first time wearing one. Cursing under his breath he walked out of his room to ask his mom for help. She squealed with delight when she saw him coming down the stairs, her new husband sighing in amusement.

“Look at you! You look so handsome, Liam!” She rushed over to pull him into a crushing hug. Liam gave her an appreciative smile once she let go.

“Thanks, mom. But I’m having trouble with the tie.” Guiding her eyes downwards to the tie in his hand, he held it out to further underline his problem. After letting out a short laugh she took the tie and expertly guided it around his neck before making a neat knot. As soon as she was ready they saw headlights in the driveway. Mason had arrived.

“Quick, let Mason in, I have to get the camera.” She hurried upstairs, almost tripping over herself on the way down.  
As soon as Mason set a foot in the house, he was grabbed and pulled sideways to stand at Liam’s side. She took at least ten pictures before letting them move. After that, Liam and Mason left the house and got into Mason’s car.

“Your mom is really into this whole thing.” Mason commented, waving a last goodbye to Liam’s mother, who was still grinning at them through the window.

“I don’t wanna know how she’ll get when it’s my actual prom.”

“That will be a different kind of crazy.” joked Mason, before putting his car into drive.

The drive to the school was way too short for Liam’s liking. He would’ve preferred it if Mason had just driven past it – but he didn’t mention any of that because Mason was clearly excited for this evening. Corey would be here, after all, so Liam didn’t want to spoil it for his best friend. He deserved to be happy.  
It was difficult to find a parking spot, with the school being overcrowded with students in suits and lavish dresses. As soon as Liam was out of the car Mason was at his side, dragging him towards the entrance of the gym.

“Come on, Liam. Corey is waiting. He arrived ten minutes ago.”

Most of the students of Beacon Hills High School had already arrived and the gym was as crowded as Sinema on a Friday night. And just like last Friday, Liam was getting dragged through the dancing masses by his best friend. The only exception was that the people here were younger, better dressed and groped each other far less. Mason seemed to have spotted Corey, because he yanked Liam’s arm to get him to move faster.  
They came to a halt next to a guy about their height, with brown hair and a wearing dark blue suit. He looked so damn young, Liam wondered how he got into Sinema in the first place, but then again, he and Mason had also found a way. Maybe Corey knew Hayden, too.

Mason kissed Corey as a greeting and hugged him tightly before introducing his new boyfriend to Liam. They shook hands and Liam offered Corey his most sincere smile.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Mason talks about you all the time.” Liam tries to break the ice.

“I could say the same thing about you – the infamous best friend.” Corey responds before slinging an arm around Mason’s waist as he starts to look uncomfortable.

“No ganging up on me! First of all, we should get some drinks. Non-alcoholic of course, since we’re at a school dance.” Mason said before grabbing both of them and dragging them along.

“I’m sure someone already tried to spike the punch.” Corey informed them laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Liam had to admit it; the ball wasn’t that bad. He would even go as far as to say it was nice. Mason had never looked happier. As he slowly danced with Corey to the music, Liam indulged in his favorite activity: playing wallflower. It wasn’t as bad as it sounded; he had decent food to accompany him. Even Scott and Stiles swung by from time to time, before they got dragged to the dancefloor by Malia and Kira.  
Seeing them all together and happy made Liam think about what he had messed up with Brett. What could have been between the two of them. _Maybe he should try to fix it_ , he mused. For now, the elegant and dazzling dresses of the girls swaying to the music made for a pretty good distraction. The gym was decorated nicely and even Liam caught himself starting to sway to the music on several occasions.

After a while, Mason and Corey made their way over to his side. It was getting late, and the cheerful dance music was being slowly replaced by romantic ballads. No one made a move to leave, a perfect sign that the event was a huge success.  
They stood together in sociable silence, enjoying the feeling of the music reverberating through their bodies. Liam watched a couple dancing deftly to the music when Mason tapped him on the shoulder.

“What’s Brett doing here?”

His eyes snapped towards the entrance. Brett was standing there, looking around. Liam gaped at him in disbelief, his brain scrambling to figure out why he was here, while his heart threatened fracture his ribcage. Spotting them, Brett made his way over. He looked stunning; his black suit, perfectly tailored to his muscular form, and a white shirt partially unbuttoned, outlining his long neck, no tie to disturb it’s path. The material of the suit shimmered slightly, reflecting some of the light back onto his face, illuminating his ethereal features further. His hair formed silken waves that begged Liam to run his hands through it.

Brett sent them a dashing smile as he arrived at where they were standing. He looked directly at Liam, “Hey there.”

That look, and that smile, combined with his pounding heart, were too much for his body too handle, and his brain just shut down, leaving him staring at Brett, speechless. In moment like this, Liam was always so happy to call Mason his best friend; he always knew when to jump in.

“Brett, it’s so nice to see you, but, why are we seeing you?”

“Liam told me about the ball, so I thought I’d swing by. Have a look for myself, see what all the fuss was about. The dances at Devenford are always so formal, figured here it would be better. Guess I was right. It looks stunning.” Brett answered without missing a beat, turning his gaze back on Liam as he finished his sentence.

Liam still wasn’t able to reply, his brain fumbling over the meaning of Brett’s words. Yet again, Mason was there.

“Oh my god, I love this song. It’s ‘Save the Last Dance for Me’ by The Drifters! I used to listen to this song with my mom all the time.” He said while gesturing with his hand like a conductor and looking around the room as if he could see the music.

Brett broke their stare-down by turning to Mason. “May I borrow your friend for a while?”

Mason gawked at both Brett and Liam, his eyes switching back and forth between them before they finally settled on Brett, and he nodded slowly. Brett flashed him a smile before turning back to Liam and offering his right hand.

This time Liam didn’t hesitate. He wasn’t sure what Brett had planned or how it would end, but he knew that this time he would not let the opportunity slip away from him.  
Liam grabbed his hand and Brett started guiding him through the crowd towards the dancefloor. Everyone jumped out of their way, Liam wondered if Brett just had this aura around him that left everyone in awe, staring after them. Since the song had just changed some couples had left the dancefloor, leaving only a few that parted when the tall teen maneuvered them to the middle of the room. Liam got nervous; they were the only ones on the dancefloor after everyone had cleared away and they were now all watching them. Without letting go of his hand Brett turned around and looked Liam in the eyes, and all thoughts about the spectators where gone.

_~You can dance, every dance with the guy who gives you the eye and let him hold you tight~_

Brett raised their hands and entwined their fingers before placing his left arm around Liam and pulled him closer. The smaller beta couldn’t help the slight jolt shooting through him when Brett’s warm hand slid down his back before coming to a stop at the dip of his lower spine.

_~You can smile, every smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight~_

After Liam had placed his own hand on Brett’s shoulder, they started to move in sync with the music.

_~But don’t forget who’s taking you home and in whose arms you’re gonna be~_  
_~So darlin’, save the last dance for me~_

It was breathtaking how Brett’s steps matched the song’s rhythm perfectly. Concentrating on the beat of the music and of Brett’s heart, as well as the small indications he received from the other beta, Liam found it easy to follow his lead. They flew over the dancefloor, taking as much space as the needed. Their eyes always locked, never looking anywhere else. Suddenly, Brett shoved him back a short distance, using this momentum to spin Liam around himself. His super-human reflexes ensured that he never lost his balance and allowed him to execute the move perfectly, before falling back in Brett’s arms.

_~Baby don’t you know I love you so, can’t you feel it when we touch~_

Brett tightened his grip on Liam, pulling him closer until there was no space between them. The heat of their bodies mingling and Liam could feel the rising of Brett’s chest with every breath he took.

_~I will never never let you go, I love you oh so much~_

They glided on, never missing a beat. Liam following smoothly whenever Brett took a turn, changed positions or spun him around another time. Dancing as close as they possible could, puffs of warm air brushed against Liam’s lips as Brett breathed.  
The taller beta smelled wonderful, like happiness, joy and love. It was like a dam bursting inside of him, overflowing Liam with so many feelings that he couldn’t help the grin spreading over his face, which Brett returned instantly.  
The song neared its end, the last refrain hanging in the room. That was when Brett picked him up and lifted him off the ground slightly before spinning them both around. He began to let him down again after a few seconds, not wasting a single moment before pressing his lips against Liam’s. Their lips locked, gliding over each other smoothly, Brett tilting his head to the side to catch Liam’s bottom lip between his teeth before locking their lips together for a second time. Liam let go of Brett’s shoulder, moving his hand to his neck, griping the short strands of hair at the back of his head like he did the week before.

Brett slowly broke the kiss, with Liam refusing to let go and trying to catch his lips again. Smiling at this action, the taller werewolf pecked him on the lips a last time before taking Liam’s hand and started pulling him off the dancefloor and out of the gym.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked towards Brett’s car, singing lines from the song to themselves.

“…and in whose arms you’re gonna be…” Brett murmured, not able to form the words correctly because of the grin he had on his face.

“Oh my god, did you see their faces?” Liam couldn’t control the laughter breaking out of him at the memory. The way Mason had looked at them, with an expression of pure joy, was something he would never forget.

“Yeah, we gave them a ball they will never forget.” Brett agreed when they reached his car.

“Me neither.” Squeezing Brett’s hand with his, the younger teen looked up at him, the formerly foreign feeling settling in his chest. Brett pushed him up against his car, covering Liam’s smaller body with his own. “It was the best night of my life.”

Brett let out a small laugh. “Even if it was ridiculously romantic.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so cheesy, I'm sorry....
> 
> For those who are interested: you can find the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-XQ26KePUQ), and if you don't know Queer as Folk, you can find my reference scene [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZbUNhVLgUo).  
> Take a look and tell me which version you liked better! Cheers!


End file.
